


Обратно В Черный Мех

by Ms_Whiskas



Series: Пигменты и Пентаграммы [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Канон-смерть, Римминг, Тайные чувства, романтика, семейные чувства
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4575852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Whiskas/pseuds/Ms_Whiskas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Что ты делаешь? – спросил мальчишка, когда его ноги коснулись бортов кровати и он упал на спину, - Ты же не собираешься приставать ко мне в доме моего отца?<br/>- Это предложение очень заманчивое, - признался Питер, забираясь сверху на парня, прижимая его к матрасу ногами и руками,  - Я хочу, чтобы ты кричал в своей старой комнате, зная, что я первый.<br/>Стайлз фыркнул, - Нарцисс.<br/>- Совершенно верно, - согласился мужчина, наклоняясь для поцелуя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Обратно В Черный Мех

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Back in Black (Fur)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3750142) by [SushiOwl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiOwl/pseuds/SushiOwl). 



> Да, я еще здесь и я не умерла. Эта часть кроме того, что очень тяжело шла, так еще и накладывалась на очень загруженное время.  
> Скорее всего, следующая часть будет раньше, чем эта, но точно не на следующий день. У меня уже началась учеба (Я живу на Земле, просто в моем универе на другом конце мира учеба начинается в середине августа), поэтому буду переводить в свободное время)  
> Не забывайте оставлять лайки и комментарии.

Уже на границе Бейкон Хилс Питер начал волноваться. Прошло четыре года с тех пор, как его нога ступала на территорию, которая когда-то принадлежала его семье. Когда они проезжали мимо того, что едва можно было назвать городом, и въезжали загород, Питер уже придумал тысячи отговорок, чтобы не возвращаться в Бекон Хилс.

Он посмотрел на Стайлза, который сидел на пассажирском сидении, выглядя взволнованным и возбужденным, как щенок. Если Питер не справится с встречей с его отцом и стаей, мальчишка будет в нем разочарован. Оборотень очень старался не допустить этого. 

Но когда они припарковались у дома Стилински, где уже стояла полицейская машина, это означало только одно – шериф тоже здесь. Так незаметно, как он только мог, Питер вздохнул, ожидая едкий запах оружейного масла и аконита, но уловил только домашние химикаты и барбекю.   
Еще до того, как они подошли к двери, она распахнулась, показывая отца Стайлза. Они со смехом побежали навстречу и заключили друг друга в объятья. Питер неловко стоял в стороне во время самого долгого сына-отцовского объятия в мире.   
\- Я рад тебя видеть, ребенок, - сказал отец Стайлза, наконец-то отпуская свое чадо, обращая свое внимание на Питера, - А ты, значит, парень.   
Питер обольстительно улыбнулся, - Так и есть, - сказал он, подходя ближе, держа руку для рукопожатия, - Питер Хейл.   
Мужчина взял руку в твердый захват, - Джон Стилински, - Рад наконец-то встретиться с тобой.   
\- Я тоже, сэр, - сказал оборотень, но мужчина скривился.   
\- Прошу, Джон, я слышу достаточно «сэров» на работе. Заходите, - он повернулся и зашел в дом, Стайлз радостно подпрыгивал, идя за ним следом.   
Питер закрыл дверь, следуя за Джоном и Стайлзом через скромную гостиную в столовую. На столе стояли пакеты из Джейсон Дели.   
\- Я взял куриные роллы, - объяснил мужчина.   
\- Я уверен, это первая здоровая еда в этом доме с тех пор, как я уехал, - пожурил отца парень.   
\- Ну, не первая, - ответил Джон, улыбаясь и садясь за стол, разбирая пакеты.   
Стайлз сел за стол рядом с отцом, и Питер устроился рядом с ним, принимая куриный ролл и благодаря парня. Он чувствовал себя неловко, но не в ужасе от того, что Стилински кастрирует его, проткнув его ножом с волчьим аконитом за то, что дотронулся до его сына.   
Джон и Стайлз начали разговаривать о его учебе, и Питер молча их слушал. Мальчишку было приято слушать, когда он с таким удовольствием и возбуждением рассказывал о всех тех детях, которым он собирается помогать. Джон посмеялся во всех положенных местах, и похлопал парня по спине, из-за чего Стайлз широко улыбнулся. Питер чувствовал себя обозревателем, пока мужчина не повернулся к нему.   
\- Итак, ты тату мастер? – начал он, - Каково это?  
\- Это зависит от клиента, - ответил мужчина с улыбкой.   
\- Ох, мне надо показать тебе свою татуировку! – объявил парень, поднимаясь и двигая стул назад. Он поднял край рубашки и показал лису на боку, - Крутая, правда?   
\- Правда, ребенок, - сказал Джон, проводя по ней пальцами.   
\- Смотри, что я могу с ней делать, - сказал Стайлз, и лисица начала двигаться по коже, перепрыгивая через пупок и проходясь по спине, пока не вернулась обратно.   
Джон ничего не произнёс, пока лиса двигалась, только потом присвистнув, - Это было что-то.   
\- Я говорил тебе, я учусь магии, - отпуская рубашку, сказал Стайлз.   
\- Ага, говорил, - потирая подбородок, ответил шериф, после чего поднялся со стула, - Настало время пива. Тебе принести, Питер?  
\- Пожалуйста, - попросил с кивком мужчина.   
\- Я тоже хочу! – сказал мальчишка, надувшись из-за того, что его не спросили.   
Джон уставился на него на секунду, после чего вздохнул, - Ладно, но только потому что, я знаю, что Питер не даст тебе сесть за руль, - сказал он, после чего вошел в кухню.   
Стайлз подождал, пока тот выйдет из комнаты, чтобы прижаться к Питеру, - Все в порядке?  
Мужчина фыркнул, хватая шею Стилински, притягивая его к себе для поцелуя, - Все в порядке.   
Хихикая, Стайлз отстранился от него, - Больше никаких поцелуев рядом с моим отцом. Это странно.   
Джон вернулся с тремя бутылками пива, усаживаясь и делая глоток.   
\- Ты знаешь, пап, - начал мальчишка, - Я удивлен, что ты не устроил разборки с Питером, как только мы вошли в дом. Ну ты знаешь, разорвать на части и убить его. Я почти обижен.  
Джон фыркнул, делая очередной глоток пива, - Ну не то, чтобы у меня когда-нибудь была возможность так сделать, потому что Питер первый человек, которого ты привел ко мне. У меня не было практики для супер-сумасшедшего-защитника папы, - засмеялся он, когда Стайлз надул щеки как разъяренный хомяк.   
Питер засмеялся. – Лично я благодарен, что вы не затаскиваете меня под венок дулом ружья.   
Джон сделал паникующее выражение лица, - Ты же не можешь заделать моему сыну ребенка? – спросил он, и Стайлз хрюкнул от смеха, - Это же не является какой-то супер способностью оборотней?  
\- Нет, пап! – вскрикнул парень, после чего медленно повернулся к Питеру с распахнутыми глазами, - Правильно? – спросил он тихим голосом.   
Питер хотел скинуть Стайлза с его стула, - Нет, этого я сделать не могу. - Когда Стайлз и Джон переглянулись, Питер сделал глоток пива. – Кроме того, я уже прослушал устрашающую речь от Лидии, что она разрежет меня на куски, если я сделаю тебе больно.   
\- Чегоооооо? – спросил Стайлз с распахнутыми глазами, - Когда?  
\- Ммм, прошлым летом, - сказал Питер, после чего вздрогнул.   
\- Почему ты не сказал мне? – мальчишка придвинул стул ближе, - Я бы сказал ей отвалить.   
\- Она просто волновалась за тебя. И была очень пугающей. Я практически волновался за свою жизнь. – он улыбнулся, когда Стайлз фыркнул.   
\- Мудак, - сказал Стайлз.  
\- Может быть, - согласился Питер, пожимая плечами.   
\- Ну так вот, - продолжил Стайлз, тряся головой, - Пап, рассказывай про свою работу. Какие-нибудь ужасные случаи, с которыми тебе пришлось иметь дело?  
\- Нет, сын, вообще-то все было довольно тихо, без каких-либо убийств. 

Когда Джон выехал на работу, он крепко обнял Стайлза и пожал руку Питеру. Оставшись одни, Питер осмотрел гостиную: затем повернулся к парню с зазывающей улыбкой.   
\- И что это за лицо? – спросил с улыбкой мальчишка. Он выпил три пива, которые явно на него подействовали.   
\- Мне срочно надо увидеть твою детскую комнату, - сказал мужчина, направляясь к парню и кладя руку на его плечи.   
\- Ну ладно, сейчас, Мистер Шаловливые Ручки, - засмеялся Стайлз, скидывая руку Питера и ведя его наверх.   
Старая комната Стайлза была прямо такой, какой Питер себе и представлял. Она была закидана кучей вещей, с плакатами на стенах и разобранной кроватью. Два книжных шкафа и стена покрыты статьями и фотографиями, скрепленных паутиной ниток разных цветов. Все это выглядело как теоретическая стена конспиратора, и Питер совсем этому не удивился.   
\- Так что вот, - произнес мальчишка, раскидывая руки в стороны и бросая их по бокам. – Я собирался забрать стол и кровать в универ, но там уже была мебель, так что..,- пожал плечами он.   
\- Ааа, - сказал Питер , после чего передвинулся в сторону Стайлза, хватая того за ягодицы и направляя к кровати.   
\- Что ты делаешь? – спросил тот, когда его ноги коснулись бортов кровати и мальчишка упал на спину, - Ты же не собираешься приставать ко мне в доме моего отца?   
\- Это предложение очень заманчивое, - признался Питер, забираясь сверху на мальчишку, прижимая его ногами и руками, - Я хочу, чтобы ты кричал в своей старой комнате, зная, что я первый.  
Стайлз фыркнул, - Нарцисс.   
\- Совершенно верно, - согласился мужчина, наклоняясь для поцелуя.   
\- Ммм, так, тебе лучше поторопиться, потому что нас ожидают еще кое-где, - мальчишка отклонил голову назад, судорожно вздыхая.   
\- Нам повезло, что ты малолетка, которого на долго не хватает, - сказал Питер с усмешкой, и Стайлз высунул язык. Питер поймал язык и начал его сосать, заставляя мальчишку стонать и извиваться.   
Вскоре Питер стоял на коленях между ног парня, стягивая его штаны до щиколоток. Он начал облизывать член парнишки через ткань боксеров с рисунком Бэтмена, после чего спустил и их тоже. Стайлз застонал, когда Питер заглотил его член, заставляя его откинуть голову.   
Он снял со Стайлза обувь, чтобы до конца стянуть трусы и штаны, делая это все во время того, как облизывал его член как леденец.   
\- Что ты..? – попытался спросить Стайлз, после чего громко крикнул, когда Питер лизнул его дырочку. – Черт, Черт! – захныкал он, вплетая пальцы в волосы мужчины.   
Питер дал мальчишке испортить его стильную укладку, облизывая и смачивая его задницу. Он прижал палец рядом со своим языком, вводя его внутрь мальчишки и находя клубок нервов внутри него. Стайлз будет готов через минуту.   
\- Питер, Питер, - стонал он, трясь об его лицо, - Прошу, я сейчас..! – Это было похоже на предупреждение, прежде чем мальчишка выплеснулся на свою футболку.   
Питер отстранился, но чтобы поставить смачный засос на внутреннем бедре мальчика.  
\- Ты сукин сын, - хихикая произнес Стайлз, толкая Питера в голову. – Мне придётся поменять футболку.   
Питер промычал, как будто бы обдумывал что-то, - Думаю, ты должен оставить все как есть.   
Парень фыркнул, садясь прямо, - Я не собираюсь входить в логово оборотней с брызгами моей кончи.   
\- Они знают, что мы спим, правда? – спросил с улыбкой мужчина.   
\- Да, но эту информацию не впихивают тебе в ноздри, а потом в голову, - снял футболку мальчишка, стараясь не запачкать волосы, - Я собираюсь принять быстрый душ. Ты можешь достать мою сумку из машины?  
Тяжело вздохнув, Питер встал на ноги, - Да, дорогой, - сказал он, и Стайлз засмеялся и голый пошел к ванной.   
Когда он был на улице, он нажал кнопку на ключе, открывая багажник, чтобы взять Стайлзову сумку. Когда он закрыл его, он остановился, потому что в ноздри ударил странный запах. Он слышал практически отвратительно сладкий аромат какого-то фрукта. Он посмотрел на сумку, которая висела у него на плече, не находя ничего необычного. Потерев нос, он направился обратно в дом. 

\- Меня одолевают сомнения, - сказал Питер Стайлзу, когда они ехали по гравию в лесу, направляясь к заповедник. Он крепко сжал руль.   
\- Что? Почему? Все было нормально, когда ты встретил моего отца, - сказал парень, и мужчина глянул на него, видя, как тот нахмурился.   
\- Твой отец не мог выпотрошить меня в любой момент. Дерек и Скотт могут. Я альфа, и я вторгаюсь на чужую территорию, - он пытался не думать об этом, но это было труднее, чем он мог предположить. Он не думал, что кто-то убьет его, но это не внушало спокойствия.   
Стайлз положил свою руку на руку мужчины, мягко сжимая ладонь, - Я буду с тобой, - уверил он его, - Я не позволю ничему случиться.   
Это было глупо чувствовать себя лучше, когда двадцатилетний студент колледжа клянется защищать тебя, но это успокоило стягивающиеся узлы в животе.   
\- Поверь мне, меня бы здесь не было, не будь это ради тебя, - попытался пошутить мужчина, но это звучало больше как признание.   
\- Я очень ценю это, - сказал ему Стайлз со сладкой улыбкой.   
Питер не был готов к этому, когда увидел перестроенный дом Хейлов. Он припарковался у Камаро Дерека и выключил двигатель, смотря только на огромный дом. Он глубоко вдохнул, готовя себя к катастрофе. Он не отстранился, когда мальчишка взял его за руку.   
\- Так, сейчас постарайся не смеяться, - сказал парень, утягивая мужчину на крыльцо и нажимая на дверной звонок. Тон звонка был нелепым: слишком веселый для того, кто проводит все время в одиночестве, как Дерек.   
Питер фыркнул, - Кто выбирал звонок?  
-Эрика, - ответил Стайлз с улыбкой.   
Послышалось какое-то мельтешение за дверью, и Питер думал, что он готов увидеть Дерека после четырех лет, но оказалось, что нет. Дерек выглядел выше, возможно потому что он больше не сутулился, и его лицо было заросшим, что он и так знал из фотографий со свадьбы Эллисон и Скотта. Что он не знал, так это то, что лед из его глаз растаял. Он выглядел взбодрившимся.   
Стайлз посмотрел на них, - Вы что, сейчас разговариваете на магических волнах? Вы просто уставились друг на друга.   
\- Извини, - произнес Дерек, отступая назад, - Заходите. Все уже ждут.   
Стайлз вошел внутрь, и у Питера перехватило дыхание, когда он осмотрелся, - Все выглядит так же, как и раньше, - сказал он, сводя вместе брови, - Как?  
\- Я нашел оригиналы планировки дома в хранилище, - сказал мужчина, оглядываясь вокруг, - Я хотел обратно свой дом.   
\- Я рад, что он у тебя есть, - произнес честно оборотень.  
Дерек немного улыбнулся, и это было больше, чем Питер мог выдавить из него после пожара. – Пойдемте, – он повернулся и провел их в гостиную, где вся стая, без сомнения, ожидала их.   
Питер ожидал, что на него будут пялиться, но не ожидал, что их будет здесь так много. Тут были Скотт в кресле с Эллисон на коленях, руки вокруг ее талии. Питер был к удивлению рад, что он избавился от усов, Айзек был здесь, сидя с Бойдом и Эрикой. Была так же черная женщина со шрамами на лице и шее, и она скорее всего Брейден, с которой встречался Дерек. Лидия так же была здесь, сидя рядом с ящерицей Джексоном.   
И здесь была… Питер резко вздохнул, - Кора…  
Брови девушки взлетели вверх, и она встала со своего места на диване. Она медленно подошла к нему, и мужчина не мог поверить, насколько она выросла. В прошлый раз, когда он ее видел, ей было одиннадцать и у нее были хвостики на голове. Сейчас она была уже двадцатилетней женщиной.   
\- Дядя Питер, - сказала она, вставая перед ним, вглядываясь в его лицо своими карими глазами. Она подняла руку и дотронулась до его лица, двигаясь ближе, - Ты хотел это делать?  
Было только одно, о чем она могла спрашивать: Лора, - Нет, - сказал он, качая головой, - Я не хотел.   
Кора сжала губы, немного колеблясь, после чего обняла его, - Я тебе верю, - сказала она, всхлипывая, когда он обнял ее, - Я прощаю тебя.   
Питер крепко закрыл глаза, зарываясь в ее шею, резко выпуская воздух из легких. Он не плакал, всего лишь зажмурился. Он улыбнулся, когда Кора отстранилась, вытирая глаза.   
\- Мы должны заказать пиццу, - произнесла она, и он улыбнулся еще шире, - Кто еще хочет пиццу?

Они взяли пиццу.

Дерек и Брейден уехали за едой, потому что Доминос не доставляли в никуда. Это означало, что Питер остался один с детьми…. Которые больше не были детьми, но он не мог назвать их по-другому. Было всего лишь одно место, которое оставила Брейден, и он опустился в него, помогая Стайлзу забраться к нему на колени. Мальчишка выглядел слишком довольным собой.   
Джексон сделал недовольный звук, и Стайлз положил руку на плечо Питера, прежде чем повернулся к засранцу. – Есть что сказать?   
\- Ничего, чтобы ты хотел услышать, - сказал Джексон, хмурясь и отворачивая свой нос.   
\- А ты попробуй, - Сказал мальчишка с вежливой и пустой улыбкой на лице.   
\- Я просто думаю, что это отвратительно афишировать, что ты расхититель могил, - произнес Джексон, совершенно не выразительно.   
Стайлз посмотрел на мужчину, а Питер на него, кивая, - Джексон, ты щеголяешь тем, что у тебя есть Лидия. Почему я не могу? – спросил он, но не ждал, пока тот ответит, продолжив, - Я знаю, вы не верите, что у нас с Питером все отлично. Я счастлив. Он делает меня счастливым. И я уверен, что делаю счастливым его.  
\- Я счастлив, – подтвердил Питер, прижимаясь к шее его мальчика.   
Стайлз захихикал, и мягко оттолкнул его лицо, - Нет причин ему не доверять. То, что он сделал, уже в прошлом, и если вы помните, его подожгли и разорвали горло. Не думаете, что этого хватит для наказания? – он выдохнул, - Еще он сделал мне охрененную тату.   
\- О, покажи, - потребовала Эрика.   
Стайлз встал и поднял край рубашки, показывая лису. Он заставил ее пробежать пару кругов по его телу, как он делал в предыдущие разы, и все люди так же были зачарованы этим зрелищем.   
Питер встал, чтобы отпроситься в ванную, но он увидел рядом с собой Лидию. Он вздохнул через нос, - Ты подошла, чтобы еще раз напугать меня смертью?   
Девушка покачала головой, ее красные локоны разлетелись по плечам, - Нет, я вижу, что нет смысла пугать тебя. Если бы ты хотел сделать Стайлзу больно, ты бы уже бросил его с разбитым сердцем. Но то, что он мне рассказывает, ты лучше того придурка, которым был раньше.   
Питер сделал мягкое выражение лица, - Спасибо. Ты знаешь, как делать комплименты парням.  
\- Я не пыталась сделать тебе комплимент, - ответила она, закатывая глаза. Лидия повернулась и посмотрела на Стайлза через комнату, где он возбужденно разговаривал, размахивая руками. – Он сейчас намного счастливей, чем вообще я его помню, - девушка посмотрела на Питера, - Ты любишь его?   
Мужчина покачался с носка на пятку, засовывая руки в карманы штанов. Он не мог ответить на этот вопрос. Не вслух.   
Когда он посмотрел обратно на Лидию, после того, как осмотрел все вокруг, она мягко улыбнулась, - Да, не так ли? – она вздохнула и опять посмотрела вниз, как будто бы наказывала его, - Скажи ему это, хорошо? Ты можешь быть удивлен тем, что он тебе ответит.   
Питер опять поднял глаза, - И что это значит? Он что-то сказал тебе?  
Лидия улыбнулась хитрой улыбкой и отвернулась от него. Питер последовал за ней в гостиную, хмурясь за ее спиной. Девушка все еще улыбалась, когда садилась на диван рядом с Джексоном, довольная собой.   
\- Что это за выражение? – спросил Стайлз, садясь обратно на колени Питера.   
\- Просто мое лицо, - бросила Лидия, прижимаясь к своему парню.   
Входная дверь открылась, и аромат сыра и масла наполнил воздух. Брейден вошла, крутя связку ключей на пальце, и Дерек внес такую огромную стопку коробок из-под пиццы, что он едва мог видеть все из-за них. Он поставил коробки, и они быстро были расхватаны стаей волков, банши, охотницей и, вероятнее всего, магом (У Стайлза пока еще не было названия.)  
Группа разговаривала немного о глупых вещах, таких, как мотоцикл Скотта, работа мед. брата Айзека, универ Эрики и так далее. Но, это было неизбежно, что в разговоре поднимется эта тема.   
\- Какого это, снова быть альфой, - спросил Скотт, и все взгляды повернулись на Питера.   
Мужчина без спешки прожевал откушенный кусок пиццы, - Я чувствую себя опять целым, - сказал он, потому что это была правда.  
\- Ты станешь выбирать территорию и стаю? – продолжил мальчишка с совершенно очевидным лицом.   
\- Я не собираюсь убивать для территории, если это то, что ты спрашиваешь, - сказал Питер, не удивленный обвинением. Убийства ради территории были тем, что он бы сделал, находясь в невменяемом состоянии. Но все его порывы были сдержаны, - Я, возможно, однажды создам стаю, предлагая укусить кого-нибудь, но сейчас я рад тому, что у меня есть, - он повернулся к Стайлзу, широко улыбаясь.   
\- Ты хочешь побежать с нами в полнолуние? – спросил Дерек, его тарелка была на коленях, его глаза на половину прикрыты, потому что Брейден чесала его голову ногтями. Он выглядел расслабленным, практически мурчащим. Дерек никогда настолько не ослаблял свою защиту. Это было восхитительно.   
\- Да, - улыбнулся Питер, - Как ничего больше.  
Когда вся пицца была съедена, все начали расходиться понемногу. Айзек, Эрика и Бойд забрали остатки пиццы, которой и осталось немного.   
\- Вам нужно место, чтобы остановиться? – спросил Дерек, когда Питер и Стайлз направились к двери.   
Питер мягко улыбнулся племяннику, - Нет, спасибо. А то я бы подавился от слез, если бы остался здесь, - сказал он с сарказмом, но в его словах было слишком много правды.   
Стайлз обнял его, - Мы снимем номер в отеле с маленьким мини баром, и будем делать непристойные вещи друг с другом.   
Питер засмеялся, а Дерек выглядел немного бледнее обычного. Слава богу, это хотя бы рассмешило Брейден.   
Когда они ехали по долгой лесной дороге, Питер чувствовал себя отрешенно. Он волновался из-за того, как Бейкон Хилс заставлял его чувствовать и что он был принят назад семьей, которую давно покинул. Он практически чувствовал, что опять дома. Он потряс головой, потому что Пало Альте был его домом сейчас. У него был успешный бизнес. Но – и это было большим вопросом – когда Стайлз закончит университет и найдет где-то работу, должен ли за ним следовать Питер?  
-Хей, - произнес Стайлз, вытаскивая Питера из пучины дум, чтобы тот посмотрел наверх, - Ты едешь на 20 километров медленнее положенного режима.   
\- Ох, - сказал мужчина, ускоряясь.   
\- Все в порядке? – парень дотянулся до его щеки, - Я говорил, но ты мне не отвечал.  
\- Извини, - вздохнул Питер, - Я нахожусь здесь под бОльшим влиянием, чем я предполагал.   
\- Но все хорошо, правда? – мальчишка спросил, и Питер не мог вполне ответить на этот вопрос. – Остановись, - сказал Стайлз после нескольких минут тишины.   
\- Что? Зачем? – спросил оборотень.   
\- Просто сделай это, - потребовал мальчишка, указывая на дорогу из гравия, - Здесь.   
Питер свернул на обочину, и Стайлз оказался за дверью еще до остановки. Питер расстегнул свой ремень и выключил двигатель, обходя перед машины, где стоял парень, - Что ты делаешь?  
\- Тебе нужно дать выпустить эмоции, - он развел руки, указывая на заповедник, - Вот.   
Питер осмотрелся, видя только несколько деревьев и долгую полосу дороги, на которой было не особо много машин. Он сузил глаза, пытаясь понять, что мальчишка имел в виду, но ему нужны были подсказки, - Ты хочешь… хочешь потрахаться в лесу?  
Стайлз нацепил маску ужаса, опуская руки, - Питер Я-Не-Знаю-Твое-Второе-Имя Хейл.  
\- Ну, я не знаю! – сказал Питер, поднимая руки, - Мой разум на половину заполняется грязными мыслями, когда я с тобой, - он приподнял подбородок, - И оно Кондрат.  
Одна из бровей мальчишки поползла вверх, потом вторая, и, в конечном итоге, его глаза распахнулись, - О Мой Бог, ты шутишь?  
\- Мои родители имели странные понятия об именах своих детей. Второе имя моей сестры было Луна, - пожал плечами Питер.   
Стайлз фыркнул и потряс головой, - Ладно, ты отвлек меня. Я хотел остановиться, чтобы ты смог побегать по лесу.   
\- Я не собираюсь бегать туда-сюда, пока ты тут ждешь меня в машине, Стайлз, - произнес оборотень.   
Это заставило мальчишку рассмеяться, - «Туда-сюда» это не та фраза, которую я ожидал услышать от тебя. И нет, я не собирался тебя ждать, - Широкая ухмылка расползлась по его лицу, - Поймай меня, если сможешь, Мягковолк, - повернулся он и побежал со всей силы через деревья.   
Глаза Питера загорелись красным и его ноздри затрепетали, и он начал снимать одежду, кидая ее в кучу на земле. Он перешагнул ее, и попрыгал на месте, к концу разминки оказываясь на всех четырех, меняя кости и распространяя мех по коже.   
В его огромной форме волка, мир казался совершенно другим. Конечно, он не мог видеть в цвете, но запах был таким вибрирующим, будто бы каждая нота разговаривала с ним. Он быстро нашел запах Стайлза, который остался на стволе дерева, когда тот пробегал мимо. Питер глубоко вдохнул пару раз, выдыхая его, после чего мог практически слышать этот аромат в воздухе.   
Он начал бежать, заставляя себя двигаться быстрее, радуясь чувству напряжённых до предела мышц и пожару в легких. Волк высунул язык изо рта, когда он вдохнул воздух, еле касаясь земли. Он мог сказать, что его тело становилось горячее. Запах становился теплее, свежее и совсем скоро он найдет свою человеческую пару.   
Но потом след обрывался, и Питер резко остановился. Он понюхал листья, пытаясь понять, в какую сторону убежал Стайлз, но не мог даже найти его аромат. Понюхав одно из деревьев, волк чихнул. Пахло так же, как снаружи дома Стилински: очень сладко, как будто бы кто-то распылил яблочную водку сто двадцать раз. Но вместе с этим ароматом он смог услышать тонкую нотку магии. Не просто магию Стайлза, которая пахла как хлопок из сушилки. Аромат был намного взрослее, как будто бы это были гниющие растения.  
Питер оскалил зубы, когда он закрыл глаза, концентрируясь на слухе. Он закрыл все звуки природы, такие как прыгающие вокруг белки и кролики. Когда он сделал это, получилось уловить голос Стайлза.   
\- Не трогай меня!  
Поворачиваясь, Питер на полной скорости помчался в сторону мальчишки, заставляя себя бежать выше своего предела. Он держал одно ухо в остро, слушая Стайлза.   
\- Милый белый маленький ведьмак, - сказал женский голос, который он не распознал. Он звучал хрипло и странно, - Ты не должен был бегать один по лесу.   
\- Что ты хочешь? – требовал Стайлз, и женщина засмеялась в сумасшедшем припадке.   
\- Ты, глупый. Я уже предвкушаю, что после тебя я буду пальчики облизывать. Когда я закончу с тобой, начну расправляться с твоими волками.   
Питер пробежал через деревья и увидел на расстоянии мальчишку. Он так же мог видеть фигуру рядом с ним, спиной к Питеру. Питер увидел, что мальчишка заметил его, и поднял руки. Женщина отскочила назад, споткнувшись и разразившись смехом.   
\- Все, что ты знаешь, это защитные заклинания, - сказала она, после чего ударила по спине парня. – Как ты надеешься победить меня?   
Стайлз смог подняться на ноги, и аромат крови разлился по лесу, - Мне не нужно одолевать. Я просто отвлекаю тебя.   
У ведьмы не было времени, чтобы спросить, что он имел в виду, когда Питер ворвался с рычанием на поляну. Ведьма развернулась и подняла руки, чтобы защитить себя, но ее руки оказались сзади, когда он раздробил ее кости. Она закричала и посмотрела на мальчишку, который стоял с белыми глазами и поднятой рукой.   
\- Нет, подожди! – пыталась просить она, но Питер раскрыл пасть и прокусил ей череп. Кровь разлилась кислотой по глотке. Он кинул ее на землю, тряся ее тело. Он не оставил в покое ее голову, пока она не отделилась от позвоночника. Потом он разжал зубы, и раздробленный скальп упал на землю рядом с телом.   
Питер посмотрел на Стайлза, обошел тело ведьмы и подошел к нему. Оборотень выпустил вздох, когда рука мальчишки зарылась в его мех, - Отойди, Мягковолк, - сказал он, и волк сделал пару шагов назад. Парень поднял руку и создал на ладони огонь, который перескочил на тело. Ведьма загорелась как спичка, и это все пахло омерзительно.   
Тряся своей большой головой, волк отошел еще на пару шагов, становясь на две ноги. Он прошел по земле, вкус крови неприятно чувствовался во рту. - Ты в порядке? – спросил он мальчишку, осматривая его.   
\- Ага, - произнес тот, поднимая руки. У него были порезы на ладонях, но они заживали по мере того, как Питер наблюдал за ними.   
Но это не остановило Питера от того, чтобы прижать человека ближе к себе, глубоко вдыхая его запах.   
\- Ты весь в крови, - произнес Стайлз смеясь, мягко отталкивая Питера от себя. Потом он начал смеяться еще сильнее.   
\- Что? – спросил мужчина, смотря вниз на себя. У него были темные разводы на груди, без сомнения они были и на его шее и на лице. Вот было зрелище.   
\- Я не знаю. Ты только что сжевал голову ведьмы и выглядел как плохой парень, - сказал мальчишка, улыбаясь, - Но ты полностью голый, - Питер ухмыльнулся, - У тебя зубы в крови!

Они подождали, пока труп полностью сгорит до тла, после чего направились к дороге. Они остановились у какого-то источника, чтобы Питер смыл с себя засохшую кровь. Когда оборотень и маг добрались до машины, мужчина натянул одежду, и они направились по направлению в город.  
Добравшись до отеля, Питер упал на диван, и Стайлз сел рядом с ним, обнимая его.  
\- Я не собирался мериться силами со сверхъестественным дерьмом, пока мы здесь, - начал Питер, закрывая глаза и откидывая голову, - Я собирался бороться со Скоттом и, может быть, с Дереком, но не с совершенно посторонним, - он тяжело выдохнул, - Я не собирался убивать.   
Он чувствовал, как Стайлз подвинулся ближе к нему, еще крепче обнимая его, - Как ты себя чувствуешь?   
Мужчина подумал минуту. Сразу же он хотел сказать, что он чувствовал себя отвратительно, но это скорее всего из-за проглоченной крови. Он заглянул в себя глубже, стараясь найти психические нотки, какие были у него годы назад. Но ничего не бурлило под кожей.   
\- Облегчение, - наконец сказал он, открывая глаза и смотря на Стайлза, – Что я смог закончить это, что ты не пострадал.   
\- Что-нибудь еще? – спросил мальчишка.  
Оборотень поискал глубоко в своем сознании, и был удивлен тем, что он там нашел, - Вину. Что мне пришлось применить грубую силу, чтобы защитить тебя и… остальных.   
Улыбка расцвела на губах мальчика, - Я горжусь тобой, Питер, - сказал он, и мужчина почувствовал себя вдохновленным, почти до дурмана. Стайлз встал, беря руки мужчины и поднимая его.   
Они двинулись к душу, и Питер стоял там, пока Стайлз намыливал его мягкой мочалкой, проходясь по всему его телу, стирая кровь, которую тот не смыл. Питер уткнулся в висок мальчишки раскрытыми губами, все еще чувствуя нужду убедиться, что тот был в порядке. Стайлз был здесь и не собирался никуда уходить.   
После душа они упали на кровать, растрепав волосы. Стайлз начал целовать шею и плечо Питера, но мужчина отодвинул его, чтобы видеть его лицо.   
\- Подожди, - сказал он, запуская пальцы в его волосы, - Мне надо сказать тебе кое-что, - он сделал глубокий вдох.  
\- Что? – спросил Стайлз, мигая и приближаясь. Он прошелся своими губами по губам Питера.   
\- Я люблю тебя, - сказал мужчина в губы мальчишки, и стараясь не отвести глаза, когда тот отстранился и моргнул, - И не только это. Мой… мой волк распознает тебя, как пару. - Это заставило Стайлза распахнуть свои глаза, - Это никогда не случалось со мной, - он уже отбросил надежду, что когда-нибудь и случиться.   
Парень поднял руку, касаясь лица оборотня, - Ну, это… Я имею в виду… Вау, но я ценю это. Я еще не знаю, люблю ли я тебя, - он остановил Питера, когда тот начал отстраняться, - Нет, подожди, послушай. У меня были чувства только к одному человеку, и это было по-другому. Сейчас все глубже. Более искренне. Я думаю, что начинаю любить тебя, но у меня еще не наступил этот «Ага» момент.  
\- Ах, - сказал Питер, не уверенный, что думать об этом. Стайлз не рвал с ним, так что это было начало.   
\- Дай мне время, - продолжил Стайлз, держа Питера близко, - Я скажу это, когда буду знать наверняка.   
Питер выпустил воздух, не осознавая, что не дышал, после чего рассмеялся, - Справедливо.


End file.
